A Smile For Hinata
by Miyuki Yoshida
Summary: Terlahir dari keluarga kaya lantas tak membuat Hinata bahagia. Kepindahannya ke Konoha menjadi awal perkenalannya dengan Naruto, cowok ceria sederhana yang selalu tersenyum. / NaruHina . AU / Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

_Kalau hal-hal yang berharga dapat dibeli dengan uang,berapapun harganya,aku akan membelinya._

**A Smile For Hinata**

**by Miyuki Yoshida**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Friendship/ Romance**

**Pair:**

**NaruHina**

**Warning:**

**Fict pertama! AU,OOC,typo(s) ,kebanyakan deskripsi, bahasa asal tanpa memperhatikan EYD dan aturan yang berlaku,author baru,de el el**

**Author Note:**

**Hallo minna,aku Miyuki Yoshida, reader yang akhirnya terjun menjadi author:D, ini fict pertamaku yang pernah di share di grup "::Fanfic NaruHina Indonesia Groups::", dan masih chapter 1*ketahuan pemales*, nggak,PRA UN semakin dekat membuatku sekarat, *kokcurhat***

**Yosh,Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hinata-chan, yang ini bagus tidak?" tanya Karin sambil memamerkan pakaian yang baru dicobanya di kamar pas.

Kulirik baju itu dengan sedikit membelalak.

Dress ungu diatas lutut dengan tali pengikat yang hampir tak berlengan dan renda di bagian bawah. Garis dada yang cukup rendah memperlihatkan bagian dadanya walau tidak kentara. Saat digerakan,paha putih gadis itu terekspos dengan jelas, kaki dan lehernya yang jenjang membuat gaun mini itu sangat pas dipakai olehnya.

Dan sangat sexy, tentu saja.

Jujur,aku tak terlalu suka baju seperti ini. Seperti baju yang kekurangan bahan saja. Bukankah ada baju lain yang tetap membuatmu terlihat anggun walau tertutup?

Tapi...

"Ba-bagus, Karin-chan,"

Aku hanya tak mau membuatnya kecewa.

Karin tersenyum girang, namun kemudian berubah pucat saat melihat harganya, "APA?! 10 RIBU YEN?! INI PEMERASAN!"

"Ssst,Karin,jangan keras-keras!" Tayuya—yang entah nongol dari mana—memperingatkan dengan was was, agaknya risih dengan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung dan penjaga toko.

Karin nyengir kikuk. "Ah,ini terlalu mahal,gak usah deh!" gumamnya kecewa, dan beranjak ke kamar pas—mengganti bajunya.

Sekarang aku jadi tak tega.

"Bi-biar a-aku yang bayar, Karin-chan,"

Tayuya membelalak, "Astaga, Hinata, kau mau diperalat sama si boros itu?!" tanyanya heboh. Karin melirik tak suka, "Kau juga sering ditraktirnya! lagipula aku tak mau baju ini,terlalu mahal! kau kira apa yang mau dibilang Kaasan nanti? bisa-bisa aku disuruh menjualnya atau dipaksa kerja sambilan di toko daging!" kata Karin ngeri, Mito-basan memang galaknya ampun-ampunan.

Itu tak membuatku lega.

"T-tapi,pe-penjaga toko melirik kita," kataku pelan. Karin melirik ke arah penjaga toko yang memperhatikan dengan risih. Ia jadi malu.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, kau bayar setengah saja ya?"

"Ba-baiklah..."

Tayuya mendengus.

"Terserah kau saja,"

Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya yang paling kukhawatirkan adalah kalau sampai mereka bertengkar dan membuat heboh di toko ini. Terakhir kali mereka bertengkar, kami—aku hanya menjadi saksi—dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah karena membuat rusuh di kantin. Salahkan Tayuya yang mengucap kata-kata kasar andalannya dan Karin yang naik ke atas meja hingga kami diusir oleh penjaga kantin yang kesal karena pelanggannya terusik.

Aku tersenyum kaku, lalu beranjak ke kasir. Konan, mantan seniorku di SMP yang menjadi kasir di toko itu menyambutku dengan senyum di wajah.

"Wah,Hinata-chan,belanja lagi ya?" tanyanya ramah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyodorkan kartu kreditku padanya.

Aku tak peduli kalau tagihan kartu kreditku (lagi-lagi) membludak—toh Ayah akan membayarnya tanpa berkata satu katapun. Kalau dengan uang,aku bisa membuat temanku senang, kenapa tidak? kalau hal-hal yang berharga dapat dibeli dengan uang, berapapun harganya, aku akan membelinya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai!" Nenek Chiyo menyambutku sambil memegang sapu. Kelihatannya tadi ia sedang bersih-bersih.

Nenek Chiyo yang sadar kuperhatikan terus dari tadi,segera membungkuk meminta maaf, "Ah,sumimasen,tadi saya sedang membersihkan ruang keluarga, saya lupa kalau masih memegang sapu,maafkan saya karena tidak sopan, Hinata-sama,"

"Chiyo-baa, tidak usah repot-repot,ruang itu kan jarang dipakai," ujarku,berharap senyum ini tak terlihat terlalu kaku.

Sayangnya Nenek Chiyo tahu persis kalau itu adalah senyum palsu. Ia menatapku sendu kemudian berkata,"Hinata-sama, maaf kalau saya tidak sopan, tetapi sudah menjadi kewajiban saya membersihkan setiap sudut rumah ini, termasuk ruang keluarga," ujarnya agak gugup, mungkin takut kena marah.

"Sudahlah Chiyo-baa, apa Tousan sudah pulang?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nenek Chiyo terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab,"Belum,Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama masih berada di kantornya,"

Aku mendengus, "Kalau begitu, Chiyo-baa,kenapa kau seformal itu padaku?" tanyaku sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja karena itu adalah tugas saya, Hinata-sama," jawabnya, namun sudah tak sekaku tadi.

"Sudahlah,Chiyo-baa, kau lebih kenal aku dari siapapun, jadi katakan padaku,"

Nenek Chiyo menatapku sedikit penasaran,"Maksud anda?"

"Bagaimana cara menggaet cowok?"

Hening.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Ya ampun, Hinata-sama, anda sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tanya Nenek Chiyo,tawa khasnya menggema di sekeliling semakin cemberut saja.

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi aku menemani Karin mencari baju untuk kencannya dengan Suigetsu, rasanya, yah, sedikit iri," jelasku. Kuputuskan untuk tidak menceritakan kalau baju itu setengahnya dibayar dari uangku.

"Anda tidak perlu mencarinya,Hinata-sama,dengan kecantikan, kepintaran, dan, ehem, kekayaan anda, pasti banyak lelaki naksir pada anda," katanya, membuatku tambah kesal.

"Hei! kau mengejekku ya, dari dulu semua cowok yang mendekatiku entah kenapa menyerah kurang dari seminggu, ya ampun, apa aku kena kutuk?" kataku setengah mengomel.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lembut, "Anda tidak usah memikirkan itu, cepat atau lambat, anda akan mendapatkannya,percaya pada saya." katanya menenangkan.

"Yah, semoga saja."

Dan pembicaraan terhenti sampai disitu. Aku pun naik ke kamarku dan Nenek Chiyo melanjutkan kerjanya yang tertunda—bersih-bersih.

Yah, setidaknya hari ini tak terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, selesai juga." gumamku setelah menyelesaikan semua PR musim panasku yang sempat tertunda. Liburan musim panas tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku mulai memikirkan apa saja yang harus kulakukan setelah ini.

Liburan kali ini kuhabiskan di rumah dan sekitar Tokyo saja, tak seperti tahun sebelumnya saat aku pergi ke luar kota (bahkan ke luar negeri) dengan Hanabi.

Sayang Hanabi sudah pergi sekolah di luar negeri dan baru pulang saat liburan semester.

Pikiranku mulai melayang, teringat saat aku masih kecil, biasanya Kak Neji akan membawaku jalan-jalan keliling Konoha—kota kecil tempat kelahiranku—dengan paman Hizashi yang menyetir mobil sedan sederhananya.

Sayangnya itu sudah tak sendiri tak tahu kenapa, namun sejak Paman meninggal karena kecelakaan, aku dan Kak Neji tak pernah bertemu lagi. Bahkan saat hari pemakaman ayahnya, Kak Neji juga tak kelihatan.

Aku tak tahu harus bergantung pada sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi, Ayah selalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya dan jarang pulang. Sejak itu aku diasuh oleh Nenek Chiyo, pembantu rumah tangga kami yang sudah bekerja sejak Ibuku masih remaja.

Saat itu aku berkenalan dengan Kak Sasori, cucu Nenek Chiyo yang kini baik aku maupun Nenek Chiyo sendiri tak tahu berada dimana. Saat aku bersedih karena teringat Kak Neji dan Paman, atau merindukan Ibu yang aku sendiri tak tahu seperti apa selain wajahnya yang aku lihat dari fotonya,Kak Sasori akan menghiburku dengan aksi bonekanya.

Ada saja caranya membuat boneka, ada yang dari kardus bekas susu kotak, ada yang dari kaus kaki bekas, dan ada pula yang dibuat hanya dari kertas yang dilipat. Saat kuberikan bonekaku,ia menolaknya dengan halus karena terlalu cewek. Belakangan aku sadar, kalau jarang sekali ada anak lelaki yang suka boneka barbie.

Sudah banyak boneka hasil kreasi Kak Sasori,tapi dua boneka yang paling disayanginya adalah boneka yang dipanggilnya "Ibu dan Ayah".

**_Flashback_**

"Sasori-nii, kenapa nama bonekanya Ibu dan Ayah?" tanya Hinata kecil—diriku yang dulu—menunjuk dua boneka kain yang dijahit rapi. Salah satu diantaranya berambut merah pendek—mirip Kak Sasori,ia adalah boneka "Ayah", dan yang lainnya berambut cokelat panjang, adalah "Ibu".

Kak Sasori tersenyum, "Ini boneka pertama yang kubuat,Baasan yang mengajariku membuatnya, sebagai pengganti Kaasan dan Tousan yang asli." katanya dengan mata sendu. Mungkin merindukan orangtuanya.

Sayangnya Hinata kecil masih terlalu polos untuk menyadari perubahan wajah seseorang.

"Jadi, sekarang Ibu dan Ayahnya Sasori-nii ada dimana?"

Kak Sasori terdiam sejenak, terlihat sedikit terluka, "Baasan bilang mereka sedang pergi jauh, dan tak akan pulang dalam waktu lama," ujarnya lirih.

Hinata kecil sedikit menunduk. "Sasori-nii senang ya, Hinata sudah gak punya Ibu lagi, Ibu sudah pergi ke surga," katanya hampir menangis.

Kak Sasori kelihatannya terharu dengan ucapan polos itu. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian berkata, "Hinata-chan, Ibumu tidak pergi,jiwanya memang di surga tapi hatinya masih disini," katanya sambil menunjuk dada Hinata kecil.

"Ia selalu bersamamu, jadi jangan menangis, tersenyumlah."

**_End of Flashback_**

Aku berkali-kali aku mengingat masa-masa terindah hidupku tapi baru pertama kali ingatan ini melintas dipikiranku. Bahkan terasa sangat nyata. Kata-kata terakhir Kak Sasori membuatku tersenyum miris. Yah, aku memang selalu tersenyum, tapi sayangnya, itu senyuman palsu.

Hanya Nenek Chiyo yang menyadari itu, karena ia mengenalku sejak aku terlahir di apa daya? ia sendiri sering tersenyum palsu sejak kepergian Kak Sasori.

Mataku melirik jam setengah sepuluh mulai menyerangku, perlahan kututup mataku dan terlelap.

Semoga besok baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa saat kita sedang bahagia, sering kali hal buruk datang kemudian. Seperti sekarang,saat aku turun ke bawah untuk menyantap sarapan pagiku, tiba-tiba Ayah sudah berada di bawah dan langsung berkata tanpa basa-basi.

"Tagihan kartu kreditmu sudah mencapai 1 juta yen." katanya. Ia hanya sedikit menurunkan majalah bisnis yang sedang dibacanya tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arahku.

Aku menelan ludah, berharap kalau tak ada kelanjutan dari ucapannya barusan.

"Keborosanmu sudah keterlaluan, minggu depan kau pindah ke Konoha, Chiyo-san akan menemanimu disana, dan jangan membantah, ini perintah."

Demi Tuhan! aku sangat ingin memprotes itu tapi sayangnya nyaliku yang hanya sebiji beras menghadangku untuk hanya sekedar bertanya.

"Ba-baik, Tou-san."

Dengan langkah pelan, dan berusaha agar kakiku tidak gemetar, aku menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarku dan menguncinya.

Kami-sama, kenapa? kenapa saat aku akhirnya menemukan sedikit kebahagiaan, kau mengambilnya? padahal selama ini Ayah tak pernah peduli padaku! atau mungkin ia marah karena aku menghabiskan uangnya? apa menurutnya yang penting hanya uang itu?

Bukankah uang hanyalah uang? hanya alat pembayaran yang tak berarti apa-apa, tapi kenapa? kenapa Ayah lebih mempermasalahkan uang itu daripada aku, putrinya sendiri?

Kami-sama, kumohon kalau aku bisa membeli waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan kembali jadi anak-anak, selamanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

YOSH,bagaimana? bagus nggak? disini umur Hinata 16 tahun,kelas 2 SMA,Hanabi 14 tahun,Sasori 20 kurang,dan Neji 18. Naruto dkk muncul chapter depan^^.O iya,aku nggak tahu apa 1 juta yen itu berlebihan atau kurang untuk ukuran orang Jepang,tapi kalo kita mah 1 juta yen (100 juta rupiah) itu udah lebih dari boros kan? namanya juga orang kaya,apa aja tinggal beliXD

**Edited : 29 November 2013**

Gomen,typonya banyak banget,aku baru buka ffn kemaren dan sadar kalo banyak kata-katanya ngilang,padahal pas dikoreksi di Ms. World gak ada kesalahan tuh,dan ternyata oh ternyata,aku tak tahu kalau di ffn itu setiap tanda baca dikasih spasi /.\ ini udah diedit, udah mendingan kan?*puppeyesnojutsu*

So,Still Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : New Environment, New Friend

_"Berada di lingkungan baru bukan hal yang mudah, namun juga bukan hal yang susah, carilah teman, dan kau pasti bisa."_

**A Smile For Hinata**

**by Miyuki Yoshida**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Friendship/Romance**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, typo(s),gajeness,kebanyakan deskripsi,author baru,dll**

**A/N:**

**Hello! Miyuki's here! pulang ujian langsung publish fict, anak baek kan gue*dijitak***

**Sebelumnya, Miyu minta maap soal chap kemaren yang typonya banyak banget (salahkan saya yang dengan bodohnya tak membubuhkan spasi pada tanda baca khususnya titik sehingga kata-katanya ngilang -_-) sehingga seperti kata bala-san, kata-katanya jadi BERANTAKAN*sujud*.**

**Tapi udah diedit kok,jadi kalo udah ada yang baca chap 1 (Itupun kalo adaXD) baca ulang dulu deh *watados* sebagai permintaan maaf, chap ini lebih panjang deh:D  
**

Special thanks to **Ren'Zt DHy****, ****Benafill McDeemone** (arigatou Benafill-san*terharu*, iya, aku lupa bubuhin spasiXD), **bala-san dewa hikikomori** (iya berantakan banget*sujud*ni udah mendingan kan?*nekoeyes*), **Bunshin Anugrah ET**(SankyuuuXD) **Blue-senpai****,** **uzumaki-hime** , dan all silent readers:)

* * *

**YOSH SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**Chapter 2 : A New Environment, A New Friend  
**

Pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha adalah pepohonan dan apa saja yang berwarna hijau. Jelas sekali kalau penduduk kota kecil ini masih menggunakan pola masyarakat tradisional dan sebagian penduduknya berprofesi sebagai petani. Rumah-rumah penduduk pun pada umumnya bergaya tradisional dan terbuat dari kayu. Mengingatkanku pada film-film samurai kesukaan Hozuki bersaudara.

Di beberapa rumah terparkir motor dan mobil, namun tentu saja sangat berbeda dengan koleksi mobil mewah dan motor antik ayah yang super mahal.

Ngomong-ngomong rumah yang kutinggali sekarang juga salah satunya. Rumah kayu dengan papan bertuliskan "Hyuuga" di depannya ini termasuk besar dan megah. Rumah yang dulu pernah kutempati saat masih kecil.

Sedikit bernostalgia, kuamati setiap sudut rumah ini. Dulu, di ruang depan inilah aku dan kak Neji sering bermain atau sekedar belajar matematika sederhana. Ayah dan paman mengobrol serius, sedang Hanabi duduk manis di kursi bayinya.

"Hinata-sama, Hoheto-san sudah di depan menunggu anda." suara Nenek Chiyo menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Hai, tunggu sebentar."

Kulirik sebentar ruang depan sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Yah, ruangan yang dulu hangat itu sudah berubah menjadi dingin.

.

.

.

Dari yang kudengar, SMU Konoha bukanlah sekolah yang buruk, namun itu tak bisa menghilangkan kenanganku saat terakhir kali datang ke sekolah baru.

Berjalan bersama para bodyguard bertubuh besar dan berwajah seram membuatku menjadi olok-olokan dan dianggap anak manja.

Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ayah overprotektif kepadaku. Kalau yang dipikirkannya hanya bisnis dan uang, kenapa mesti memperlakukanku begitu? apa ia ingin membuatku malu?

Anehnya Hanabi tidak pernah dilakukan begitu. Anak itu dengan entengnya pergi bersama temannya sampai larut malam dan ayah hanya menasihatinya sedikit kemudian menyuruhnya tidur.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya di Amerika yang pergaulannya jauh lebih bebas.

Akibat dari perlakuan ayah yang berlebihan itu, aku hanya mempunyai sedikit Karin dan Tayuya Suigetsu serta Juugo. Bukannya aku tak tahu kalau mereka adalah anak yang agak "nakal", tapi selain mereka tak ada yang mau—atau lebih tepatnya takut—berteman denganku karena bagi mereka aku adalah guci tua yang antik dan mahal, tapi tidak boleh didekati karena mudah pecah.

Ada sih cowok yang mendekati, banyak malah. Tapi, seperti yang kuceritakan pada nenek Chiyo, mereka akan menghilang—lebih tepatnya menghindar—secara tiba-tiba kurang dari seminggu.

"Hinata-sama, kita sudah sampai," ujar Hoheto, salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga. Ayah belum menemukan supir untukku jadi ia meminta Hoheto mengantar jemputku untuk sementara.

"Saya akan menjemput anda pulang sekolah nanti. Kalau ada apa-apa, silahkan hubungi saya,"

"Ha-Hai, arigatou, Hoheto –san."

Ia mengangguk dan memacu mobilnya meninggalkanku di depan gerbang.

Aku berjalan memasuki sekolah bertingkat dua yang terlihat sederhana itu. Jalanku berubah cepat saat menyadari anak-anak disana menatapku aneh.

Kami-sama,semoga hari ini baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, hari ini ada murid baru yang akan bergabung bersama kalian, tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Hyuuga-san," pinta guru Matematika yang mengaku bernama Mitarashi Anko.

Terdengar beberapa orang berbisik saat mendengar kata "Hyuuga". Aku mengangguk nervous.

"Per-perkenalkan n-nama s-saya Hyuuga Hinata, s-saya pindahan dari SMU Seiho, Tokyo, mohon bantuannya." kataku terbata.

Hening.

"Ehem, silahkan duduk, Hyuuga-san, bangkumu di sebelah sana." ujarnya sambil menunjuk bangku urutan terakhir dari sebelah kiri.

Aku mengangguk dan hendak berjalan disana saat suara agak keras—yang aku yakin berasal dari

pintu—mengagetkan seisi kelas.

Mataku melirik ke arah suara. Suatu benda berwarna kuning nampak menyembul dari pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit.

"Apa aku terlambat?" kata 'benda' itu kikuk.

Eh? kenapa benda bisa bicara?.

Setelah diperhatikan lagi, ternyata yang kumaksud benda itu adalah manusia berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang memasang tampang begidik saat melihat Mitarashi-sensei.

"5 menit 21 detik! berdiri disana sampai jam pelajaran selesai! dan Hyuuga-san, kenapa kau tak duduk?" kata Mitarashi-sensei melihatku yang hanya berdiri mematung.

Aku mengangguk gugup dan berjalan menuju kursiku. Tak ada murid lain disana, berarti aku tak punya teman sebangku.

Kulirik sebentar seisi kelas. Selain anak berambut pirang yang sedang memasang wajah memelas di depan kelas, murid yang lain tekun memperhatikan pelajaran. Sepertinya tak menghiraukan keberadaanku. Beberapa anak berbisik dan melihatku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, namun segera memalingkan muka saat aku balas memandang mereka.

Kuharap sekolah cepat selesai dan aku bisa pulang.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya aku memang bukan anak yang mudah bergaul. Dulu pun Tayuya dan Karin lah yang terlebih dahulu mendekatiku, kalau tidak mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi anak kaya culun yang selalu berkutat dengan buku.

Efek dari berteman dengan kedua penggila fashion itu, tentu saja aku ketularan, tiap hari ada saja yang kubeli, baik itu pakaian, tas, sepatu, parfum, make up, dan apa saja yang berbau cewek.

Celakanya, diantara kami hanya akulah yang termasuk anak kaya. Jadi kalau aku tinggal menggesek kartu kredit dan semuanya beres, Tayuya dan Karin mesti pontang panting mencari uang sendiri.

Tayuya adalah anggota Sound Four—band indie yang biasa manggung di cafe-cafe sekitar Tokyo—jadi untuk pemasukan, ia sudah bisa mencari sendiri. Lain lagi dengan Karin. Gadis itu terlalu malas kerja sambilan, jadi biasanya ia hanya bergelut di depan komputer dan menulis naskah untuk novelnya yang sekarang sudah ada 4. Terkadang ia juga membuat cerpen atau cerbung untuk majalah dan surat kabar. Jadi pendapatannya lumayan bisa menanggulangi pengeluarannya yang membludak.

Sedang aku? aku hanya mengandalkan uang ayah untuk semuanya. Tak heran kalau beliau merasa gerah dan mengirimku ke tempat ini.

Konoha adalah pilihan yang tepat kalau mau membuat seorang pemboros untuk insaf. Disini tak ada gedung-gedung besar atau pusat perbelanjaan bagi seorang shoppingmania mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk berbelanja.

Sayangnya ayah tidak berpikir tentang apa anak perempuannya yang pemalu ini bisa bersosialisasi atau tidak.

Waktu berangkat ke sekolah tadi, nenek Chiyo sempat menghiburku dan berkata, _"_Berada di lingkungan baru bukan hal yang mudah, namun juga bukan hal yang susah, carilah teman, dan kau pasti bisa."

Sayangnya aku bukan tipe orang yang supel dan mudah mencari teman. Lagipula dari tadi tak ada satupun yang menawarkan diri untuk sekedar berkenalan denganku. Membuatku merasa mengalami diskriminasi.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh mereka? apa mereka menganggapku alien? ya, mungkin aku memang alien karena tak berani mengucap satu katapun selama pelajaran berlangsung, atau sekedar tersenyum dan berkenalan .Bicara saja aku tak berani , gimana bisa temanan?

Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Jadi, saat bel istirahat berbunyi, yang pertama kulakukan adalah bertanya pada Sarutobi-sensei (tentu saja dengan terbata) dimana letak perpustakaan.

Dan disinilah aku, diantara tumpukan buku.

Perpustakaan di SMU Konoha tak terlalu besar namun cukup lengkap. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat menemukan novel "Air dan Darah, Sebuah Kisah Cinta Penuh Penyangkalan" karangan "Kirika Makizu". Sebenarnya itu nama pena Karin. Kirika Makizu adalah salah satu penulis novel remaja terkenal. Buku ini sendiri adalah novel keduanya.

Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah membacanya, bercerita tentang kisah cinta seorang samurai dan gadis bangsawan yang selalu menyangkal kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta. Karin sendiri mengaku (tentu saja dengan malu-malu) kalau novel ini terinspirasi dari kisah cintanya dan Suigetsu.

Aku terlalu larut dalam bacaan sampai baru menyadari kalau ada suara-suara gerutuan dari balik rak buku.

Dengan was was, aku mengintip ke balik deretan buku dan menemukan sebuah mata berwarna biru cerah yang menatapku intens.

"Uh, Hai?" tanyanya nervous.

"Hai," jawabku juga nervous. Ini kan anak yang tadi pagi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya mulai rileks.

"A-aku m-membaca , k-kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik.

"Dihukum Mitarashi-sensei menata buku-buku ini," katanya dengan nada malas, menunjuk buku-buku besar di sudut perpustakaan, kelihatannya itu semacam ensiklopedia.

"M-mau k-kubantu, um..." aku menepuk jidatku dalam hati. Aku kan belum berkenalan dengannya, gimana bisa tau namanya?

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, kau Hyuuga Hinata kan?" katanya ceria.

"B-bagaiman..."

"Hampir semua murid sekelas membicarakanmu tadi, kurasa kau punya banyak penggemar, Hinata-chan!" katanya memotong perkataanku.

Ya Tuhan! apa dia mind reader atau apa? dan tadi ia memanggilku dengan suffiks 'chan'!

Tunggu dulu,penggemar?

"M-maksudmu a-apa Naruto-kun?" tanyaku agak penasaran. Bukankah tadi mereka tak menghiraukanku? atau jangan-jangan mereka membicarakanku yang tidak-tidak?

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan, mereka hanya bilang 'ada murid pindahan dari Tokyo', beberapa diantara mereka mengagumimu dan ingin berteman dengan—"

"Kau bohong."

Naruto terdiam.

"A-apa maksudmu, mereka benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu kok," katanya membantah.

"Kau hanya ingin menghiburku kan? mereka malah benci denganku! menatapku dengan aneh seperti aku adalah makhluk jelek dan aneh dari luar angkasa!"

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa bicara sepanjang itu tanpa gagap, yang jelas aku melihat tubuhnya agak bergetar. Apa menangis?

Aku menutup mulutku.

Aku baru saja akan mendapat seorang teman dan sekarang aku malah membuatnya menangis!

"G-go—"

"BUAHAHAHAHA, Hinata-chan, kau lagi galau ya?"

"...men,eh?"

Naruto masih tertawa lepas. Heh! aneh sekali, tadi ia sesenggukan kok sekarang...

Jangan-jangan...

"N-Naruto-kun!" aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Orang ini benar-benar membuat moodku naik turun!

"Gomen, habis kau lucu sih," katanya geli. Woi! lucu dimananya? aku merasa bersalah tahu!

"A-apaan sih, kau m-membuatku t-takut tahu," kataku kesal.

"Takut kenapa?"

"Etto.."

"Kau takut aku marah? atau…" ia menatapku sedikit jahil. Aku mengernyitkan kening. Orang ini aneh sekali!

"Kau naksir aku ya?"

Hening.

Aku hanya menatapnya cengo dengan wajah merah padam.

Orang ini kepedean!

"T-tidak kok," ujarku membantah. Entah semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Mungkin bersaing dengan cover novel Karin yang merah ngejreng ini.

Naruto nyengir. Ya ampun! bisa tidak anak ini berhenti senyam senyum tak jelas begitu? asal tahu saja, senyumnya itu membuatku uhm, tambah gugup dan memerah dengan alasan yang tak jelas.

Ya ampun Hinata! apa yang terjadi padamu!

"Hanya bercanda," katanya santai. "Tapi kalau kau naksir beneran gak apa juga sih," tambahnya, yang hanya membuat wajahku semakin ngejreng saja.

"N-naruto-kun,"

"Ngomong-ngomong yang tadi itu, aku serius, kau sedang galau ya?" tanyanya berubah hanya menatapnya malu-malu. Apa takut dengan lingkungan baru bisa disebut galau?

"A-aku tidak tahu." kataku pelan.

Naruto terkikik geli. "Tapi aku gak bohong kok, mereka benar-benar mengagumimu," katanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak buku.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu," katanya menatap lurus ke arahku. Nadanya ceria namun terkesan serius. "Kau pasti tak begitu nyaman pindah ke sini kan?"

Aku terdiam.

"Tenang saja, mereka—maksudku kami, tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu, lagipula

siapa yang menganggapmu sebagai alien nyasar ke bumi? kalau bunga nyasar ke sawah sih mungkin!" katanya bercanda. Mau tak mau aku tertawa pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka tak menyapaku?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tak gagap lagi?"

EH? Jawaban apaan itu?!

"A-aku...itu..."

"Nah, itu baru Hinata si penggugup."

APA?

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Cuma bercanda."

"Huh," aku mendengus sebal.

"Soal pertanyaanmu, sudah kubilang kau salah paham," katanya serius. "Mereka bukannya tak mau menyapamu, mereka hanya...yah, tak berani,"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, karena kau alien?"

"N-Naruto-kun! j-jangan m-mempermainkanku begi—"

"Mereka minder."

"Apa?"

Naruto menatapku sejenak, "Umumnya kami—anak-anak desa ini—hidup dan tumbuh bersama-sama bahkan sebelum kami lahir. Dari TK sampai SMA pun kami tetap bersama. Kami sudah saling kenal satu sama lain. Jadi pada dasarnya SMU Konoha hanya berisi orang yang itu-itu saja," katanya dengan sedikit bercanda. Maksudnyha apa sih?

Naruto (lagi-lagi) membaca gelagatku. Ia melanjutkan,"Tiba-tiba kami, anak desa yang hanya akan pergi ke kota saat akan kuliah, kedatangangan seorang gadis manis yang uh, cantik dari kota Tokyo. Melihat pakaian dan aksesorismu saja kami tahu kau bukan orang sembarangan, ternyata benar, kau anggota klan Hyuuga, klan elit yang terkenal kaya raya itu." katanya panjang lebar, membuatku kehilangan kata-kata.

Aku tersentak. Jadi...anak-anak itu tak mau berteman denganku karena rendah diri?

"Tidak sampai situ saja," Naruto sedikit menunduk, "Kau datang dengan mobil BMW yang seumur-umur baru pertama kali ini kami lihat secara langsung, rasanya sepeda tua kami tak ada bandingannya dibandingkan punyamu," Ia mengangkat kepala. "Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari anak-anak cewek," tambahnya nyengir. "Awalnya aku penasaran bagaimana kau sebenarnya sampai mereka berpikir begitu, aku sempat mengira kau sombong macam si Teme itu, tapi ternyata tidak,"

Aku sedikit penasaran mendengar kata "Teme", maksudnya siapa? tapi aku merasa ada yang jatuh dari mataku, apa ini…

Aku tersentak saat ia mengangkat daguku, "Kau menangis?" tanyanya singkat. Aku menggeleng berusaha menyangkal, tapi Naruto malah bereaksi tak terduga.

"GOMEN, HINATA-CHAN, JANGAN NANGIS, CUP CUP, NARUTO DISINI, SENYUM!" katanya—lebih tepat disebut teriakan. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang lucu (atau lebay?) itu. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya komat kamit minta maaf.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun, aku nggak nangis kok,c-cuma kelilipan," ujarku berbohong. Aku menangis bukan karena kata-katanya tapi karena sadar kalau selama ini akulah yang tak peka. Mungkin besok aku bisa meminta Hoheto tidak mengantar jemputku lagi—toh jarak kediaman Hyuuga ke SMU Konoha tak terlalu jauh. Lagipula jalan kaki itu sehat kan?

"Kelilipan? perlu kutiup?" katanya sudah tenang. Ya ampun, perubahan moodnya cepat sekali!

Aku menggeleng dengan wajah merah padam. Jarak kami barusan hanya beberapa senti saja, dan itu sukses membuat jantungku serasa melompat dari rongga dada.

Naruto manggut-manggut. Terlihat berpikir, "Tadi aku kemari ngapain ya?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian,wajahnya berubah panik,"RAK BUKU!" teriaknya horror sambil melihat tumpukan buku yang belum diletakkan ke rak. "Mana istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi."

Aku merasa bersalah, karena bicara dengankulah Naruto lupa waktu. Lagipula tadi kan aku memang mau membantunya? "B-bagaimana kalau kubantu?" Naruto melirikku agak ragu.

"Aku kuat angkat berat kok" tambahku sambil tersenyum kaku dan mengangkat buku-buku ensiklopedia itu. Memang berat sih, tapi aku sanggup mengangkat yang lebih berat saat di gymnya Suigetsu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku bantu kamu juga deh," katanya membuatku heran.

"B-bantu apa? aku tidak_"

"Tentu saja membantumu berteman dengan yang lain," katanya sambil tersenyum...uh, menawan? saking terpananya aku dengan bodohnya menjatuhkan buku-buku yang kupegang. Alhasil 5 buku ensiklopedia seberat 100 halaman jatuh ke lantai tepat di kakiku.

BUK!

"AWWW!"

"HINATA-CHAN KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

"Tidak apa-apa." kataku dengan kaki yang berdenyut.

Hari ini, aku mendapat teman pertama di Konoha.

Teman yang sangat baik.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sebenernya Miyu ragu mau bikin "Anko-sensei" atau "Mitarashi-sensei", soalnya kalo di Jepang sendiri 'kan manggil sensei pake marga, jadi kuputusin pake sistem yang di Jepang aja, hal yang sama berlaku pada Asuma (jadi itu Asuma-sensei bukan Hiruzen-jiisama yah:p). Ngomong-ngomong, apa ucapan flashback musti dimiring?

Akhir kata, Mind to Review?


End file.
